The First Battle/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Gray Wing enters the camp and watches Jackdaw's Cry, Shattered Ice, Dappled Pelt, Hawk Swoop, and Turtle Tail head for a flat rock where Tall Shadow stands. Tall Shadow calls to Gray Wing and announces she is making Wind Runner and Gorse Fur into formal members of the camp as they had agreed previously. Gray Wing looks at Thunder, who is noticeably upset, and tells Tall Shadow he will meet with her in a moment. :Thunder explains that Wind Runner is teaching kits battle moves. Gray Wing defends the she-cat, saying she is a natural leader and wants the best for the group. Thunder expresses his frustration, believing that no cat wants a peaceful solution. The dark gray tom looks at Thunder with affection. He informs the young tom that not all problems come with easy solutions. :Tall Shadow calls to Gray Wing for a meeting. As Gray Wing approaches the flat rock, the black she-cat unenthusiastically informs him that Wind Runner and Gorse Fur are expecting kits. Gray Wing is ecstatic but is cut short as Gorse Fur and Wind Runner express their dissatisfaction with filling more mouths and becoming a larger burden onto the group. Tall Shadow speaks over Gray Wing and the two former rogues, announcing that it is a bad time for kits to be born so soon to the threat of Clear Sky. :Wind Runner and Gorse Fur announce their departure from the group, to which Gray Wing adamantly refuses. He expresses the belief that more kits will make the battle worth more to fight for. Tall Shadow begins to accept Gray Wing's reasoning and beckons the two cats to the flat rock with them. As Gray Wing gazes over the camp he notices Jackdaw's Cry, Rainswept Flower, Cloud Spots, Frost, Pebble Heart, Sparrow Fur, and Owl Eyes looking up hopefully, but is unable to find Thunder. :Tall Shadow begins her ceremony, reciting all the deeds Wind Runner and Gorse Fur had brought to the mountain cats. She mentions the arrival of their kits. Complaints rustle around the camp but are overcome with reasoning welcome. The cats cheer their new campmate's names warmly. :Gray Wing is slowly woken from a soft sleep. He hears mews outside of his den and recognizes Rainswept Flower and Jagged Peak's voices. Gray Wing slowly creeps out of his den to hear more of their conversation. Rainswept Flower hisses to Jagged Peak that making Clear Sky see reason is the only way, but Jagged Peak informs the she-cat that his brother had changed, and he has become heartless. Rainswept Flower agrees to his call. Gray Wing stiffens and wonders why they wouldn't come to him to talk about these complaints. :Jagged Peak asks Rainswept Flower if she would be willing to talk to Clear Sky, having an intense history with him. Rainswept Flower lets him know she will think about his question. Gray Wing slides away from their conversation in disbelief. Gray Wing is determined that Clear Sky will listen to him. Characters Major }} Minor *Shattered Ice *Dappled Pelt *Hawk Swoop *Turtle Tail *Tall Shadow *Thunder *Wind Runner *Gorse Fur *Rainswept Flower *Jackdaw's Cry *Pebble Heart *Sparrow Fur *Owl Eyes *Frost *Jagged Peak *Acorn Fur *Lightning Tail }} Mentioned *Storm *Bright Stream }} Notes and references Category:The First Battle Category:Chapter subpages Category:Dawn of the Clans arc